


Day 1: Fever

by Copiel



Series: VLD Whumpmas 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Gen, Sick Lance, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copiel/pseuds/Copiel
Summary: Here’s a short and sweet fic! Hope you guys enjoy!





	Day 1: Fever

When Lance woke up, he was convinced he was dying.  
His head was pounding, his whole body ached, and his nose was completely blocked. He didn’t even want to think about how sweaty and gross he felt.  
 _This is it. This is how I die. Not gloriously mid-battle, no. I get to die from the cold from hell._  
He groaned, rolling over to his side. _No, I’m fine. I just need to go back to sleep, then I’ll wake up fine._  
The castle’s alarms went off just as Lance closed his eyes. “You have _got_ to be kidding me,” he mumbled. The blaring from the alarms didn’t help his head. Lance opted to bury his face into his pillow. It helped muffle the alarms a little, but not enough to make a difference.  
 _It’s okay, I’ll just get up to tell them I can’t train, then I’ll go back to bed._ Lance shifted so he was propped up on his elbows. _Hopefully it’s just a drill._  
As quickly as it started, the alarm shut off, leaving Lance in blissful silence. He sighed, laying back down. _I can go tell them later, I’m sure they’ll understand._  
He had just nodded off when someone banged on his door. Lance whined.  
“Lance!” Shiro was outside Lance’s door, and he sounded mad. “Why didn’t you come down for training?”  
Lance rolled over so he was facing towards the door. “I just needed a sec,” he said weakly.  
“Twenty minutes isn’t a sec, last time i checked.” Shiro sighed. “Look, Lance, I’m just disappointed. Everyone else was ready to go, but you didn’t even show up. At the very least, you could’ve come down in your pajamas.”  
Lance frowned. _Shiro’s disappointed in me?_ “‘M sorry, I have a headache.” _And a full body ache._  
“Oh.” Shiro’s tone was significantly softer. “I’m sure Allura has some Altean Advil somewhere. That would probably help. What do you say you go get some medicine and once it kicks in you can participate in training?”  
“I don’t think I can move.”  
Shiro chuckled. “I know it can feel that way, but if you get up and move around a bit, you’ll feel better. Trust me.”  
Lance groaned. He knew for a fact that if he stood up he’d either pass out or fall over. Or both. _But washing my face off_ would _feel pretty good._  
“I’ll see you in ten, Lance. Okay?”  
Lance took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut to try and get rid of the dizziness he felt when he sat up.  
“Lance?”  
Lance was in the process of standing up on his shaky legs. He didn’t think it was possible for them to feel so weak, yet here he was. He was starting to get lightheaded from the exertion. “I’ll be there in a-“  
Everything turned on its side, and then Lance hit the floor with an “oof.”  
He could hear Shiro chuckle from the other side of the door. “You alright in there?”  
At this point, Lance was beginning to panic. Apparently, he couldn’t stand, which meant he couldn’t go get medicine and train. To make matters worse, his fever-addled brain kept reminding him that Shiro was disappointed in him.  
His eyes welled up. “Shiro,”he choked out. “Help.”  
The door whooshed open, and Shiro took a few moments to process Lance’s appearance: red cheeks, sweaty hair, and curled up on the floor with tears in his eyes.  
“Lance?” He knelt down beside Lance. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”  
“Don’t feel good.”  
Shiro placed his flesh hand on his forehead and let out a low hum. “No wonder. That feels like a fever. A high one, too.”  
Lance began to push himself up on his elbows, but they gave out the moment he tried to sit up.  
“Hey, hey, easy.” Shiro hauled Lance onto his bed and began to readjust his blankets. “Listen, I’m sorry I lectured you when you weren’t feeling your best. I should’ve realized something was wrong, you never completely skip out on drills.”  
“‘S okay. Sounds like something I would do.”  
Shiro gave Lance a small smile. “I’ll have Hunk whip something up for you in a little while. And I’ll track down some medicine for you.”  
“Thanks, Shrio,” Lance said mid-yawn.  
“Take it easy, buddy.”


End file.
